Memories of the Wolf
by Write-To-You
Summary: Rose remembers her experience as Bad Wolf, and it changes everything. Spoilers for "The Parting of the Ways".


**Author's Note: Hello all! Here is a Doctor Who fanfiction for you all! I love 10/Rose :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to BBC. I just own this fanfiction and a poster.**

It all started with a dream. A black, deep, heavy space, then gold, tinging the edges, floating, swirling, beautiful, covering all of her. The voice, echoing inside of her head, resounding, beautiful, but different then her own. "I can see the whole of time and space." "Everything must turn to dust." "Everything dies." "The time war ends." "I bring life." Memories swirled and took over her being. The burning, the light, the power, the fear.

Rose awoke. Her hands were glowing. She gasped and sat up. She remembered. She remembered everything.

Rose threw herself out of her bed, and raced down the TARDIS corridors. For once in her life she was thankful that the Doctor never seemed to sleep. She found him, tinkering away at the TARDIS, humming quietly. He looked up when she entered. "'Ello, Rose! Is it morning already?" Then he saw her hands, golden mist swirling around them. "No. No, no, no, no, no! It can't be!" He leapt to his feet, staring at her in horror.

"I remember." Rose said, looking at her hands. "I remember... Bad Wolf. It's still here... inside of me."

"No, I got it out! I got it all out, I made sure of that!" The Doctor yelled, and, for the first time in her life, she saw him truly scared. "Rose, don't let it consume you. It will destroy you."

"It won't... it won't consume me." Rose said, waving her hands lazily through the air. "I can.. I know how to bond with it. I accept it this time. But, Doctor, you have to, too."

"Why? Why do _I_ have to accept it?"

"I can't do it without you!" Rose cried, becoming more frantic, the golden mist creeping up her arms, swirling around her and igniting in her eyes. She walked forward. "My Doctor... I need you..."

He took her arms. "Rose, you have to stop this."

"No. I accept it this time."

"Rose, I don't understand!" He yelled, scared and frustrated.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He remember the last time she had kissed him as Bad Wolf. He had sucked the Time Vortex out of her. How could it still be there?

This time it was different. The Time Vortex didn't go inside of him and leave her. It swirled around him, connecting them together. _You have to accept it_.

Rose pulled back, and smiled at him. "My Doctor." Then she collapsed.

" _ROSE!_ "

Rose awoke feeling... different. She was in the Med Bay of the TARDIS, and the Doctor looked up when she opened her eyes. "Hello there. How much do you remember?"

"I remember everything." Rose said, smiling.

He squinted at her. "You seem different."

Rose laughed gleefully, and grabbed his hand. He gasped, and a shockwave rolled over both of them. When they came back to themselves, the Doctor was looking at her with wide eyes. "Rose... You- you're a Time Lady."

"What?" Rose frowned. "A _Time Lady_? Like, a female Time Lord?"

"Yes." Was all he said, before laughing and spinning her around. "Rose, you're a Galifrian!"

"How-?"

"The Time Vortex, you were compatible, and you linked with me by kissing me, and we're connected now, Rose! You're a Time Lady!"

He picked her up and spun her around the room one more time, before becoming grave again. "You are going to be like me. You will always outlive the people you love. You're family, friends, everyone."

"Not you." Rose said, tears filling her eyes. "Rose and the Doctor, together forever, stuff of legends."

He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. "Are you ok with that?"

"I already made that decision. I'm not leaving you. And now you're stuck wit

h me." She grinned.

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck with." The Doctor said with a smile. "Now, Lady Rose, you need to learn a bit more about Time Lords and Ladies..."

 **Author's Note: Review please, all my lovely friends! (Flattery will get me everywhere heehee)**


End file.
